


The love i feel for you.

by Geekygirl669



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: A small look into Richie's and Eddie's life after the cave.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	The love i feel for you.

Richie never thought he would feel love, at least not the kind he felt for Eddie, again.  
Richie spent most of his life with no memory of the person he loved and now that he had Eddie back in his life he was going to make the most of it.

After their big fight with Pennywise they were able to get Eddie out of the sewers and to a hospital on time.   
When Eddie woke up almost a week later it was to see Richie asleep next to his bed and they memory of Richie telling Eddie that he loved him.  
Eddie was quick to wake Richie up and reveal that he felt the same way.  
Richie and Eddie didn’t waste time after that.  
Although Eddie felt horrible he was quick to get a divorce and move to LA to be with Richie.  
Getting over everything that happened while they were in Derry wasn’t easy.  
It drove Eddie back to his nervous cleaning and fear of any kind of germs.  
While it made Richie start drinking again.   
But with each other the two of them were slowly able to start pulling their lives back together.  
So two years after they had returned from Derry things were finally starting to look up for the two of them.

While Richie hadn’t been able to stop drinking completely he had stopped drinking as much as he once did.  
And while Eddie did sometimes over react when it came to germs and illnesses he had gotten a lot better at being about to control his feelings and overcome them.

With everything that had happened with Pennywise none of the Losers club were going to get to live a normal happy life.  
They were all going to have scars that would never heal, things they would just have to learn to deal with.  
They were all going to have to live with the nightmares, with how scared simple things would make them.  
None of them would ever fully be able to get over it.

But over time the all learned how to cope with it.  
They all found was to make it better.  
To make all the hurt and pain feel worth it.  
And for Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak those things were each other.  
They were each other’s rock, the person helping them get over all the hurdles that would come.  
The person they could rely on the most.  
The person they loved more than anything in the world.

Richie is forever grateful that Eddie had made it out of that cave alive.  
And Eddie is forever grateful that Richie made it out of that cave alive.  
And they were both going to make the most of the second chance they were given.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know in the comments.


End file.
